UAS
by Atharenka
Summary: Rin dapet nilai jelek pas UAS , Len dan yang lainnya berusaha menghibur dia.. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya ?
1. UAS

UAS

Di pojok jalan terlihat Rin yang sedang menangis.. Len dan teman-temannya yang sedang keliling kompleks (?) menghampirinya.

Len : Rin , lu kenapa ?!

Rin : *masih nangis*

Miku : Lu diapain sama len , biar gw tabok dia ! *Deathglare Len*

Rin : Nggak kok. Itu..anu..

Luka : si 'anu' kenapa ?

Mikuo : Mati kelelep -_-

Rin : Anu..Nilai UAS gw jelek #Tumbang semua

Kaito : Emang nilai lu berapa ?

Rin : Mat sama Fisika 50 , Agama 60 , Geografi sama sejarah 20

Len : HAH ?! #Syok semua

Luka : Lu pasti naik kelas , kok ! Gw yakin !

Mikuo : Udah daripada stress , Mending kita karaoke-an aja ! Ntar Len yang bayar !

Len : Enak aja ! Duit gw bulan ini tinggal 'goceng' ! Tuh si Kaito makan di kantin kaga kira-kira !

Luka : iya tuh , Kaito ! Sampe penjualnya juga dimakan -_- #emang bisa ?

Kaito : FINE ! Karaoke kali ini gw yang bayar !

Len : BAGUS ! Kali ini gw abisin duit lu !

Kaito : Hehh ! Jangan ! duit gw Cuma 20.000 ! Ntar kalo gak cukup bayar , Lu semua disuruh cuci piring loh !

Rin : Jiahh ! Cape deh !

Mikuo : Yauda , biar gw yang traktir !

Len , Luka , Kaito , Rin , Miku : HOREEE !

Karaoke room~

Rin : HORE HORE , AKU NAIK KELAS ! *Kaca bergetar*

Len : Oy Rin ! Udah lah ! Lu udah nyanyi tuh lagu 7 jam !

Luka : Sekarang gw !

Luka : Inikah namanya "mobil" , oh inikah "mobil" ? Baru pertama kali kulihat..

Mikuo : Lu ga pernah liat mobil ?

Kaito : Iyalah ! Tiap hari dia ke sekolah naik "bajaj"

Len : Bang Bajaj ! #Digebuk Luka

Mikuo : Len , lu ga mau nyanyi ?

Len : Boleh #Kaito siap siap pasang penutup telinga

Len : SUDAH KE TABIB CINA , SUDAH KE DUKUN JAWA ! NAMUN RASANYA , ASMAKU MAKIIIN MEMBURUK !

Mikuo : LEEEEN !

Len : Kenapa ? Suara gw bagus ya ? Makasih !

Rin : Mending suara Giant deh ! *Len sweatdrop*

Luka : Eh , si Kaito tenang-tenang aja tuh !

Kaito : Gw kan udah pasang penutup telinga :p

Mikuo : Sial lu -_- Kaga bilang-bilang suaranya si Len "SEBAGUS" itu !

Len : Suara gw sebagus itu yaa ? Mungkin gw harus masuk Japanesse Idol (?)

~Dunia Khayalan Mikuo~

Juri 1 : Silahkan peserta berikutnya..

Juri 2 : Kamu mau nyanyi apa ?

Len : Lagunya Yambo Rambe

Juri 1 : Ok

Len : OOOO ! YAMBO RAMBE YAMBO RAMBEEE ! #Jurinya mati semua

Len : Mikuo ?!

Mikuo : Eh ? Sorry gw bengong..

Len : Gw tau suara gw bagus.. Karena itu gw akan nyanyi sekali lagi , Khusus buat lu semua

Rin , Mikuo , Luka dan Kaito : JANGAAAAAAAN !

~To Be Continued~

Gimana fic pertamaku ? Maap kalo gaje dan kalo disini Len malu maluin banget #Dicambuk Len

Len : APA APAAN TUH ! SUARA GW KAN BAGUS !

Rin : NILAI UAS GW GA JELEK , YA !

Author : Mati deh gw ._. Tetap review yaaa


	2. UAS 2

UAS

Konnichiwa~ Kembali lagi dengan saya author abal yang gaje terimakasih untuk yang udah 'ripiu' chapter 1 saya *padahal gak ada yg ripiu ._.* Oke...Sekian aja ocehan ga mutu saya (?) Kita mulai aja Chapter 2 nya

Len : Dih , kenapa sih ? Mulut juga mulut gw , Suka suka gw donk kalo mau nyanyi !

Kaito : Suara lu tuh kaya cicak kejepit pintu kamar mandi udah mau mati -_- *Len nangis di pojok*

Mikuo : Udah ah ! Kita karaoke kan tujuannya hibur Rin , kok jadi pada ribut ?

Rin : Mikuo bijak mendadak -_- (Author : Daripada mati mendadak #ditabok Mikuo)

Luka : Pokoknya Len kaga boleh nyanyi T_T

Len : Eh , suara gw tuh mirip sama 'Michal Jackson' Lu gak denger suara gw bisa nyesel !

Miku : Michael Jackson siapa ? #tumbang semua -_-

Rin : Pacar gw !

Kaito : Michael Jackson kan udah punya anak... Jadi lu udah punya anak , Rin ?! #Disate sama Rin

Rin : Enak aja ! Liat donk ! Muka gw kaya anak umur 16 tahun ! masa udah punya anak ?! Lu kali udah punya cucu !

Len : Kenapa jadi ngebahas Michael Jackson sih ?! Cakepan juga gw -_- #Mikuo pingsan dengernya

Rin : Lu duluan yang bahas dia -_-

Tiba-tiba petugas karaoke datang..

Petugas : Maaf nona dan tuan..Waktu karaoke sudah habis , Apa mau diperpanjang ?

Mikuo : Oh , nggak makasih #Abis uang gw tinggal goceng –"

Len : Ayo cepet bayar !

Mikuo : Eh mampus ! Dompet gw ketinggalan !

Kaito , Luka , Rin , Len , Mikuo dan Miku : HAAAAH !

Petugas : Kalo kaga bisa bayar , lu semua gw karate -_-

Miku : Eh , Mas , Jangang macem macem ! Si Kaito sama Len itu titisan power ranger (?)

Kaito : Eh , gw bukan titisan power ranger !

Len : Gw juga bukan ! Sembarangan lu ! Lu kali tuh titisan gorila lepas dari hutan #Dilinder Miku

Petugas : Emang gw peduli ?! Mau lu titisan kecoak panuan kek.. Pokoknya lu harus bayar !

Mikuo : Gw Cuma ada 5 rebu !

Len : gw ada 2 rebu !

Luka : Nih gw ada sejuta ! #melongo semua

Len : SERIUS ?!

Luka : Uang monopoly sih #tumbang semua

Miku : udah ah -_- gw yang bayar !

~Evening Time~

Rin : Thx ya..Udah nemenin gw sampe sore

Len : Sama-sama Rin , Kita semua kan temen

Rin : Tapi gw tetep aja takut gak naek kelas ._.

Luka : pasti naik kok ! Kalo lu sampe ga naek , Si Len pasti juga kaga naek !

Kaito : Iya ! Nilainya kan 'Do Re Mi' *Len naek darah*

Mikuo : Eh , itu Satsuki Sensei kan ? (Author : Satsuki dari 'Family Rush' pun gw seret)

Satsuki Sensei : Gomenne Rin ! bapak salah nilai UAS kamu !

Rin : HAH ?! Serius pak ?! *Mukanya berseri-seri kaya lampu philips di rumah author)

Satsuki Sensei : Iya , UAS kamu ketuker sama Len

Len : Ja..jadi yang UASnya ancur gw ?!

~OWARI~

Gimana ? Anehkah ? Tujuan ceritanya juga gajelas ? Typo bertebaran kah ? Atau penulisan ceritaku yang kurang berkenan ? ._. Mohon di review..


End file.
